Et il ferma les yeux
by Korri
Summary: Et il ferma les yeux... Mais pourquoi ? Réponse à la fin de la fic. SLASH.


**Titre : Et il ferma les yeux...  
Auteur : Korri  
Résumé : Un résumé pour un OS ? N'importe nawak !  
Genre : Du slash, ma première fic de ce genre et c'est pas facile à écrire !  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi  
Note : Merci à Pridou, mon bêtalecteur.  
Note 2 : Bonne lecture ;-)**

Le corps du Wraith gisait à même le sol, plusieurs balles figées dans le torse. La flaque de sang s'étendait doucement. L'autre aussi. Trop. Bientôt les deux se toucheraient et se mêleraient en une gigantesque fleur pourpre au milieu du tapis de mousse. Un oiseau contemplait la scène, perché sur sa branche.

- Me… Merde !

Rodney gémit et répéta :

- Merde !!!

Il porta une main à son ventre ; l'alien ne l'avait pas loupé. Et où étaient les autres ? Où était-il, _lui_ ? Il avait envie de crier, d'hurler sa souffrance à la forêt tout entière. Mais non. Il fallait serrer les dents, ne plus laisser échapper le moindre son. Ils étaient peut-être encore là, tout prêt, se délectant avec une joie malsaine du spectacle de son agonie.

Et lui ? Mais où était-il ?!

- John !

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux écouter les bruits alentours. Le tant attendu _Rodney_ ne résonnait pas en retour, John l'avait laissé tombé… Ou peut-être était-il en train de mourir lui aussi ? Non, ne pas y penser. John est immortel, John est partout, John l'a toujours aidé. Pas comme ce truc vert suceur de vie, lui il était bel et bien refroidi. Un sourire tordu barra le visage de Rodney, au moins une bonne chose de faîte dans sa misérable existence…

Mais cette douleur…

- John !

Et ce stupide piaf qui continuait de gazouiller…

- John !

- Rodney !

Enfin. Il commença à sangloter, de joie, de douleur, de peur, de soulagement… Il chialait comme un môme.

- John, je vais mourir.

- N… Non.

Il regarda la blessure et comprit. Un trou. Rodney avait un trou dans l'estomac. Le Wraith s'était servi de l'extrémité de son fusil. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser la question. Il sortit d'une de ses poches une bande de gaz et une compresse. Stopper l'hémorragie et contacter le reste de l'équipe.

- John !

- Je suis là Rodney.

- John, je… je veux te dire… je ve… veux que.

Sheppard passa une main réconfortante sur le front de McKay. Brûlant et pourtant tellement froid.

- Je t'aime.

- Qu… Quoi ?

Il ajusta le pansement de fortune. Un Rodney blessé ça donnait des phrases étranges.

- Dis-lui… S'il te plaît. Dis-lui.

- Calme-toi, tu vas t'en tirer. Allez viens.

- Tu dois lui dire…

Il glissa son bras droit sous les aisselles de Rodney et entreprit de le mettre debout. L'homme hurla de douleur et leva les yeux au ciel. L'oiseau s'était envolé. Il clopinait, appuyé de tout son poids contre le corps de John. Mais ce n'était pas pareil, ça ne le sera jamais… Le sang s'écoulait toujours, plus vite que jamais. Son T-shirt était poisseux, son pantalon aussi, il baignait dans sa propre mort.

- John ! Tu promets… hein ? Tu promets ?

- Quoi ?

- De lui dire… Faut que tu le dises… Je t'ai… Je t'aime.

- Mais à qui ?

A… A…

Et il perdit connaissance, la tête balançant doucement dans le vide.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

_Rodney volait. Au fond ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça, il suffisait juste de donner l'impulsion. Un virage à droite ? Hop, on incline le corps. L'autre, tenant fermement sa main, se laissa entraîner. Tous deux filaient dans l'air, jouaient avec les nuages, taquinaient le soleil. Puis Rodney aperçut enfin l'endroit cherché, un simple bout de lande sauvage, coincée entre le roc et les flots. Il descendit et atterrit tout en souplesse. Là, il se laissa tomber dans la bruyère, à côté de lui. Contre lui. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse, promena sa langue sur ses lèvres pour en prendre le goût. Sa main se posa sur son torse. Contact électrique. _

_- On est bien, dit-il d'un ton tranquille._

_Carson le regarda._

_- Oui, on est bien, répondit-il._

_- On devrait le faire plus souvent._

_- S'embrasser ?_

_- Non, être ensembles. Apprécier l'instant présent._

_Carson repoussa la main de Rodney et se pencha sur lui._

_- Tu sous-entends qu'on doit arrêter de s'embrasser ?_

_- Non ! répliqua McKay d'un air offusqué. _

_Les doigts du médecin caressaient le ventre de Rodney, descendant toujours plus bas._

_- Alors ? demanda-t-il._

_- Alors continue et ne t'arrête pas, répondit Rodney, les yeux fermés comme pour mieux apprécier la délicieuse sensation qui montait en lui._

_Mais Beckett arracha sa chaleur corporelle à celle de son homme et se leva._

_- Il faudra m'attraper pour ça, déclara-t-il, moqueur._

_Rodney attendit une poignée de secondes et se redressa._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Allez ! Tu peux le faire !_

_Carson riait, heureux de vivre, heureux d'être avec lui. Il donna un coup sur le sol et s'envola, se stabilisant à trois mètres de la terre._

_- Viens ! Tu n'as jamais voulu le faire dans les airs ?_

_Rodney sourit, une étincelle courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il prit son impulsion. Un mètre, deux mètres…_

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

- J'ai un pouls !

Beckett balança le défibrillateur dans les bras d'un des infirmiers.

- Vous ! cria-t-il à une jeune femme, passez-moi la morphine ! Et il me faut de quoi stopper cette hémorragie ! Vite !

Le visage de Rodney était blême, même un cadavre avait meilleure mine. Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose au fond : au moins il était encore vivant.

- Allez, murmura-t-il, tu peux le faire.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

_Rodney attrapa l'épaule de Carson, approcha son visage du sien._

_- Raconte-moi encore une fois…souffla-t-il. La dernière, plus belle que jamais…_

_Carson enfoui sa tête dans son cou, inspira l'odeur tant aimée._

_- Te souviens-tu de notre première fois ?commença-t-il. Ferme les yeux, oublie… Oublie tout et laisse-toi bercer par ce doux souvenir, ce goût sucré, cette chaleur au creux de ton être. Oublie tout, oublie les limites de ton corps, oublie ta souffrance et j'oublierai la mienne. Ecoute ma voix…_

_McKay s'écarta violemment._

_- Quelle souffrance ? Je t'aime ! Je ne souffre pas !_

_- Je te connais Rodney, je te vois, je sais que tu as mal. Es-tu aveugle ?_

_Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres._

_- Regarde par toi-même._

_- Je ne comprends pas…_

_- Tu saignes._

_Soudain il le sentit, ce liquide chaud, épais, tout contre son ventre. Déjà sa main avait pris la teinte rouge. _

_- Carson ?…_

_- Viens, accroche-toi à moi. Accroche-toi à la vie._

_- Carson ! J'ai mal ! Aide-moi !_

_- J'essaie, mais c'est à toi de te battre._

_- Carson, je tombe !_

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Beckett arracha la bande de gaz, d'un rouge profond. Il en avait plein les doigts, ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Pourtant il avait l'habitude en tant que médecin mais là… C'était son sang, le sien.

- Il faut recoudre, et vite ! Où sont les aiguilles ?

Un infirmier arriva en trébuchant, le matériel médical avec lui. Sans un mot de remerciement, Beckett le prit et souleva les pans du T-shirt de Rodney.

- Vous êtes sûrs de…

- On a pas le temps de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Il faut l'empêcher de se vider de son sang et après on le déplacera.

Il leva les yeux. Ronon et Sheppard chassaient les curieux de la salle d'embarquement en criant. Le docteur Weir était assise sur les marches, une main devant la bouche, les yeux vides. Teyla… Il n'avait pas le temps de la chercher. Rodney, son Rodney avait besoin de lui.

- Accroche-toi, marmonna-t-il, accroche-toi s'il te plaît.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

_Rodney se rapprochait inexorablement du sol, centimètre par centimètres il descendait. L'impulsion était tellement faible qu'il ne savait plus très bien où la trouver. Carson le regardait d'en haut, le visage détruit par la peur._

_- S'il te plaît, lui cria-t-il, accroche-toi !_

_Les yeux de Rodney roulèrent dans leur orbite. Il était fou. Fou de terreur. Fou de douleur. Fou d'amour._

_- Tu es trop loin, répondit-il. Je ne peux pas !_

_- Mérédith Rodney McKay ! Ne me fais pas croire que c'est trop dur pour toi ! Bouge-toi et rejoins-moi ! Maintenant !_

_Le scientifique fixa ses pieds, bien ancrés à la terre. Il pouvait le faire, il avait toujours réussi. Il suffisait d'y croire. Plusieurs pas et enfin l'impulsion se laissa entrevoir. Il courut, pris appui sur un des petits rochers parcourant la lande et s'éleva. Carson sourit mais sa joie fut de courte durée. A nouveau, Rodney tombait._

_- Non… Non ! _

_McKay moulinait l'air de ses bras. Sa chaussure entra en contact avec un autre rocher, il repartit. Rocher par rocher, il se propulsait vers son homme mais la gravité avait décidé de se jouer de lui. La panique le gagnait, elle lui tordait les tripes, elle brisait son bouclier. Rodney était nu, seul, impuissant._

_- Carson, gémit-il, je ne sais plus voler._

_- J'ai confiance._

_Il avait perdu l'impulsion mais continuait à essayer. Sa semelle rapa une aspérité du roc et il s'étala, hurlant lorsque son ventre alla s'écraser contre la pierre. Il renifla, sanglota, cria, se tordit de douleur._

_- Je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur._

_Carson contemplait McKay, les poings serrés. Il voulait l'aider mais toute sa volonté ne servait à rien._

_- Alors c'est ça ? déclara-t-il à la silhouette en contrebas. Tu abandonnes ?! Tu me laisses ? _

_La bouche de Rodney se tordit en une grimace._

_- C'est toi qui m'abandonne Carson, cracha-t-il. Tu pars et tu ne rends même pas compte !_

_Une larme, unique océan de sel, fit son apparition. Elle suivit la courbe de son nez, roula le long de sa joue et plongea vers les abîmes de la lande. Rodney suivit son parcours des yeux, immobile. Il avait froid, il voulait se serrer contre Beckett, il voulait profiter de la chaleur écossaise. Il voulait qu'une fois de plus les mains expertes se promènent sur son corps. Il ne voulait pas rester là. C'était tout gris en bas, les couleurs avaient foutu le camp. _

_- Pardonne-moi Rodney, mais je ne peux pas rester. Il n'y a que toi qui peux remonter._

_- Alors fout-moi la paix. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, les étoiles sont trop hautes pour moi. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Ça sert à rien ! Arrête ! Arrête !_

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

- Arrêtez. Docteur Beckett, arrêtez.

Carson repoussa la main qui lui tenait l'épaule.

- Je peux encore le sauver, répétait-il inlassablement. C'est un battant, il faut juste lui laisser le temps.

La main revint à l'assaut, plus ferme.

- Il est mort. C'est fini.

- Non, rien n'est jamais fini. Juste une boucle…

Deuxième main, troisième, quatrième. Deux hommes l'attrapèrent et le tirèrent loin du corps de Rodney. Beckett ne résista pas.

- C'est fini, souffla-t-il.

- Oui, c'est ça.

Il recula, mécaniquement, robot de chair et de sang. Ses pieds butèrent contre les marches de la salle d'embarquement. Il se laissa choir dessus, abasourdi.

- Fini…

Et il ferma les yeux pour pleurer doucement.

**FIN... et reviews ?**


End file.
